이젠 아니야 (No More)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Kisah Kim Jaejoong yang masih memikirkan sang mantan kekasih. Apakah akhirnya mereka kembali bersama atau.../'이젠 나도 웃을게 (sekarang aku juga akan tertawa)'/Sebuah transformasi story/Summary gagal/Back song : Beast - No More/Hurt/Cerita Gaje


이젠 아니야

(No More)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

Genre : Oneshoot/Song Fic/Transformasi Story

.

Story by : Dipa Woon

.

Note :

Cerita ini dilatarbelakangi dari lagu BEAST yang judulnya sama dengan judul cerita ini. Ini adalah transformasi dari music vidio dari lagu ini ^^

.

Warning : cerita gaje, pasaran, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

**Wae babogachi nal mot itgo geureogo inni**

_(mengapa kau masih saja menyukaiku seperti orang bodoh?)_

**Wae ajikkaji nan nege joheun saramin geoni**

_(Mengapa aku masih seperti orang baik untukmu?)_

**Uri heeojin jiga beolsseo myeot dari jinanneunde**

_(Ini sudah hampir beberapa bulan setelah kita berpisah)_

**Wae ajikdo neon jinan chuegeoge salgo inni**

_(Tapi kenapa kau masih hidup dalam setiap kenangan itu?)_

_._

Hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu-lalang menjadi pemandangan siang hari di Cafe The Med. Tak mengeherankan memang, karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya untuk makan siang. Semua sudut tempat nampak sudah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang hendak makan siang. Ada yang makan bersama teman-temannya, dan ada pula yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang seorang diri.

Disalah satu sudut, bisa kita lihat seorang namja dengan balutan cardigan putih yang membungkus tubuhnya tengah duduk diam sambil mengamati ponsel pintar ditangannya. Ditatapnya ponsel mahal itu dengan pandangan yang susah untuk dijelaskan.

Srett

Perlahan tangan putih namja itu terulur dan menyentuh layar ponsel pintarnya guna membuka salah satu aplikasi yang tersedia diponselnya. Disentuhnya sebuah icon berbentuk sebuah kamera dengan warna coklat yang mendominasinya, dan segera setelahnya aplikasipun terbuka dan menampakkan berbagai macam foto yang diunggah oleh orang-orang.

Srett

Kembali tangan putih namja cantik itu menggeser layar ponselnya guna melihat foto-foto lain yang diunggah orang-orang, sampai akhirnya tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah vidio. Ah, lebih tepatnya, sebuah vidio yang diunggah oleh dirinya, lewat akun 'bornfreeonekiss2' miliknya.

Tap

Iapun kembali menyentuh layar ponselnya guna memutar vidio yang beberapa waktu lalu diunggahnya, dan senyum manispun segera terlukis diwajahnya saat melihat vidio itu berputar dilayar ponselnya.

_"Jja, say kimchi~"_

_"Yah, kau ini. Cepat matikan!"_

_"Anio, anio, palli say kimchi."_

_"Shireo! Yak cepat matikan!"_

_"Hahaha, lihatlah wajahmu jelek disini."_

_"Yah cepat matikan!"_

Hemmmmm

Senyum manispun semakin mengembang diwajah namja cantik itu saat melihat vidio yang diuploadnya dulu, membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja menatap kearahnya menjadi terpesona.

/

_'Kajja Yunie lihat kesini! Aku ingin merekammu. Palliwa, lihat kesini!' teriak seorang namja yang terlihat begitu cantik sambil mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya kearah seorang namja tampan yang duduk disebelahnya._

_'Aiss, shireo!' teriak namja tampan itu nampaknya sangat tak suka jika namja cantik itu mengambil gambarnya._

_'Jja, say kimchi~' teriak namja cantik itu sama sekali tak menyerah guna mendapatkan gambar dari namja tampan disebelahnya itu._

_'Yah, kau ini. Cepat matikan!' teriak namja tampan itu benar-benar mulai terusik dengan kelakuan sang namja cantik, iapun kemudian berusaha merebut ponsel itu dari tangan sang namja cantik._

_'Anio anio, palli say kimchi.' tak menyerah, namja cantik itupun terus mengarahkan ponselnya kewajah sang namja tampan, sambil berusaha menghalangi tangan sang namja tampan yang ingin merebut ponselnya._

_'Shireo! Yak, cepat matikan!'_

_'Hahaha, lihatlah wajahmu jelek disini!' tawa bahagia segera tedengar dari namja cantik itu saat melihat hasil vidionya yang menurutnya sangat lucu._

_'Yah cepat matikan!'_

_'Shireo!'_

_'Ck, baiklah baiklah. Aku menyerah. Kka, kita foto berdua saja, eotte?' tanya namja tampan itu sedikit memberi penawaran kepada namja cantik itu, dan sepertinya tawarannya berhasil._

_'Ne, itu lebih baik kajja!'_

_Dan namja cantik itupun akhirnya dengan semangat mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya kedepan wajahnya, bersiap mengambil foto mereka, lalu dengan semangat pula mengambil foto dirinya dengan namja tampan yang merupakan kekasih hatinya itu._

_'Say kimchi~'_

_Klikkk_

_/_

Haaahhhh

Namja cantik itupun menghela nafasnya lelah, raut wajahnyapun berubah menjadi sendu setelah kembali sebuah kenangan melintas diotaknya. Yah, mau tak mau ia harus mengingat kejadian disaat ia mengupload vidio itu. Kejadian dimana hubungan dirinya dengan namja tampan dividio itu masih baik-baik saja. Saat mereka masih menjalin suatu hubungan cinta yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Yunie~" lirih namja cantik itu melafalkan satu nama, nama dari seorang namja tampan yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih tersimpan rapat dihatinya.

.

**Jeoheun saram gyeote manchanha saeron sarang sejakhaedo gwaencanha**

_(Begitu banyak orang baik disekitarmu, tidak masalah jika kau memulai cinta yang baru)_

**Useumyeon nega jeongmal haengbokhagil baralge**

_(Aku sungguh mengharapkan kebahagiaan dan tawa untukmu)_

**Hemaeneun nega nuna balphyeoseo naeroun sarang sijakhal su eobtjanha**

_(Aku terus melihatmu disekitarku, sehingga aku tak bisa memulai kisah cinta yang baru)_

**Ireokhe neujeun segane neon**

_(Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kau)_

.

Sementara ditempat lain, nampak seorang namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru dongker juga tengah asik memainkan ponsel pintar ditangannya. Sesekali nampak namja tampan itu menyeruput kopi hitam yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Namja tampan itu semakin asik memainkan ponsel pintarnya, melihat-lihat berbagai macam foto yang diunggah oleh orang-orang. Yah, namja tampan ini memang tengah membuka satu situs tempat orang-orang biasanya mengunggah foto-foto mereka.

Srettt

Tangan namja tampan itupun kembali menggeser layar ponselnya guna melihat foto-foto lain yang diunggah oleh orang-orang. Hingga tangannya berhenti menggeser layar ponselnya, saat melihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seorang namja cantik dipelukannya.

Hemmmm

Senyum manispun segera terukir diwajah tampan namja itu, saat kenangan dimana ia mengambil foto itu melintas diotaknya.

/

_'Joongie, kemarilah.' ucap seorang namja tampan memanggil seorang namja cantik untuk duduk disebelahnya._

_'Umm, ne waeyo?' tanya namja cantik itu sesaat setelah dirinya duduk menyebelahi namja yang tadi memanggilnya._

_'Anio, eopseoyo.' jawab namja tampan itu dan membuat sang namja cantik menjadi sebal._

_'Yah, untuk apa kau memanggilku kalau begitu? Padahal aku tadi sedang menonton acara musik!' kesal namja cantik itu karena acara menontonnya harus diganggu. Padahal ia mengira jika namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu ingin membicarakan hal yang serius._

_'Haha, jangan marah eoh.' kata namja tampan itu lagi mencoba membuat namja cantiknya tak marah lagi._

_'Huh~'_

_'Hei coba lihat ada gajah ditelevisi!' teriak namja tampan itu tiba-tiba dan segera membuat namja cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah televisi. Yah, sekedar informasi jika namja cantik itu adalah penggemar hal-hal yang berbau gajah._

_'Mana, mana?' teriak antusias namja cantik itu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Padahal tadi wajah namja cantik itu sudah ditekuk karena merasa amat kesal._

_'Aku bercanda!' ucap polos namja tampan itu kembali membohongi sang namja cantik, dan tentu saja membuat namja cantik itu kembali kesal, namun-_

_'Tara~'_

_'OMO!' pekikan senang segera terdengar dari namja cantik itu, saat dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah boneka gajah yang lumayan besar menyembul dihadapannya. Oh, rupanya namja tampan itu memang sengaja membohongi sang namja cantik agar menoleh kearah lain, sementara dirinya mengambil boneka gajah yang memang disembunyikannya dibalik sofa._

_'Eotte? Joha?' tanya namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum manis._

_'Umm, johayo. Gomawo~' teriak namja cantik itu bahagia dan segera mengambil boneka itu dari tangan sang kekasih. 'Kyeoptaaa~' pekiknya girang sambil memeluk gemas boneka itu._

_'Kka, kita ambil foto.' ajak namja tampan itu lagi dan perlahan menggeser tubuhnya merapat kearah sang namja cantik, lalu merangkuk sayang pinggang namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum kearah kamera._

_Sementara namja cantik itu juga tersenyum manis kearah kamera sambil memeluk sayang boneka gajah pemberian namja tampan itu._

_'Hana, dul-'_

_Klikkk_

_/_

"Joongie-" lirih namja tampan itu saat kembali teringat akan sosok namja cantik yang ada dalam foto itu. Seorang namja cantik yang dulu sempat menghiasi hari-harinya.

Srettt

Kembali namja tampan itu menggeser layar ponselnya, kembali melihat-lihat foto-foto yang diunggah oleh orang-orang. Namun lama-kelamaan senyum yang awalnya menghiasi wajah tampan namja itu, perlahan berubah menjadi sendu, kala dirinya menemukan foto-foto yang diunggah oleh sang mantan kekasih, lewat akun 'bornfreeonekiss2' miliknya.

Iapun tertegun saat melihat sebuah foto unggahan mantan kekasihnya itu, foto sebuah buket bunga yang nampak sudah layu yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Ia masih mengingatnya, bahkan masih jelas diingatannya kapan foto itu diunggah oleh sang mantan kekasih.

/

_'Apa maksudmu!" teriak lantang seorang namja cantik yang terlihat tengah memendam emosinya. Kilat marah dan kecewa begitu terlihat dikedua mata bulat namja cantik itu. Tangannya dengan erat mencengkram sebuah boneka gajah dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar._

_Namun namja tampan yang diteriakinya itu hanya menatap datar kearah sang namja cantik, sama sekali tak menghiraukan kekesalan namja cantik itu._

_'Yah! Jawab aku!" kembali namja cantik itu berteriak kencang dan dengan kasar mendorong bahu namja tampan itu agar melihat kearah dirinya. Dilemparnya boneka gajah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu kearah sang namja tampan._

_Srettt_

_Plukk_

_'Lalu kau mau aku menjawab apa hah!' jawab namja tampan itu nampaknya juga mulai terpancing emosi. Iapun menatap menatap nyalang pada namja cantik yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu, dan tanpa sadar mencengkram erat boneka gajah itu._

_'Jelaskan! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi!' ucap namja cantik itu lagi sambil menatap kearah sang namja tampan._

_'Apalagi yang ingin kau dengar? Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini.'_

_'Wae? Kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya?'_

_'Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini.' jawab namja tampan itu begitu dingin, dan dengan tiba-tiba, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan kasar melempar boneka gajah itu sembarangan._

_'Selamat tinggal.'_

_Plukk_

_Dan namja cantik itupun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Ia hanya menatap sedih kearah boneka gajah yang dilempar oleh namja tampan itu._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Perlahan namja cantik itu berjalan kembali duduk disofa, ditatapnya boneka gajah itu sebelum akhirnya matanya menatap sebuah buket bunga hydrangea yang sudah nampak layu. Iapun mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto dari bunga itu, lalu mengunggahnya lewat akun 'bornfreeonekiss2' miliknya._

"Sudah berakhir. Akhir kisahku kini sudah berakhir seperti bunga ini."

/

Namja tampan itupun perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar karena tak tahan dengan foto-foto yang dilihatnya. Iapun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba membuang beberapa kenangan yang tadi sempat melintas diotaknya.

.

**Wae tto chajawanni neol tteonabonaen bigoephannainde**

_(Mengapa kau mencariku lagi? Aku hanya lelaki pengecut yang membiarkanmu pegi)_

**Mun neomero deullyeooneun seulpeun ureumsori**

_(Aku mendengar suara tangismu di balik pintu)_

**Wae tto chajawanni imi chagapge segeobeorin naege**

_(Mengapa kau mencariku lagi? Ketika aku sudah melupakan semua itu)_

**Neoege nanwa jul ongiga deoneun eomneunde**

_(Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang bisa aku bagi denganmu)_

**Ijen aniya, ijen aniya nega gidael saram**

_(Tidak lagi, tidak, aku bukan tempatmu untuk bersandar lagi)_

.

Namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong itu kini masih tetap asik memainkan ponsel pintar ditangannya. Sesekali nampak ia mengambil sebuah gambar dan langsung menguploadnya dengan akun miliknya. Seperti sekarang, ia tengah mengambil gambar sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk gajah yang tergantung ditasnya. Iapun mengambil gambar tersebut lalu menguploadnya melalui akun 'bornfreeonekiss2' miliknya, dengan sederet kalimat yang ia tulis bersamaan dengan foto tersebut.

_'Kau ingat ini? Sebuah gajah yang pertama kali kau berikan untukku. Sungguh manis. Dan aku menyimpannya hingga kini'_

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Jaejoongpun mengunggah foto itu, dan tak berapa lama, orang-orang yang mengikuti akunnyapun mulai memberikan tanda 'like' di foto tersebut.

Tingg tingg tingg

Tak berapa lama sebuah nada tanda pesanpun terdengar dari ponselnya, segera ia membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"Aigoo, aku sampai lupa. Aku harus bergegas pulang sebelum Changmin mengamuk karena aku lupa membuatkannya makan siang." gumam Jaejoong setelah membaca keseluruhan pesan tersebut.

Segera setelahnya iapun mulai membereskan semua barang bawaannya, lalu berjalan keluar cafe itu tanpa lupa sebelumnya membayar semua makanan yang dipesannya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho tepatnya, kini terlihat tengah berjalan santai mengitari sebuah pertokoan di daerah Samsung-dong. Yah, setelah tadi memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar karena teringat kembali akan kenangan bersama 'mantannya', iapun kini memilih berjalan-jalan di luar.

Kini ia tengah berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di derah disana. Iapun terus menyusuri jalanan disana sambil sesekali berhenti kala melewati beberapa toko yang menjual barang-barang unik. Seperti sekarang, ia tengah berhenti disalah satu toko alat musik, ia tengah memperhatikan sebuah gitar yang nampak menarik dimatanya.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Sedang asik-asiknya mengamati sebuah gitar di toko musik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Iapun segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka kunci layarnya dan melihat notifikasi apa yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Iapun menyentuh layar ponselnya saat melihat sebuah notifikasi bergambar sebuah kamera dan iapun segera membuka notifikasi tersebut dan tak berapa lama sebuah fotopun nampak dilayar ponselnya.

Hahhh

Helaan nafaspun terdengar darinya saat melihat foto tersebut. Yah, ia mengingat dengan jelas benda yang menjadi obyek dari foto tersebut, sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk gajah yang dulu ia berikan kepada sang 'mantan' kekasih.

Klikk

Lalu iapun memberikan tanda 'like' difoto tersebut.

.

**Geurae maemkkeot ureo geureoke nal ssionael su itdamyeon**

_(Baiklah, menangislah seperti yang kau inginkan, jika itu bisa melunturkan tentangku)_

**Ne mamsok miryeon da jiwonael su itdamyeon**

_(Jika itu bisa menghapus semua kenangan yang tersisa dihatimu)_

**Nega apeul mankeum gachi inneun saram aniya**

_(Aku tidak layak merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan)_

**Yejeoncheoreom neorang gachi inneun saram aniya**

_(Semua sudah berbeda, aku bukan orang yang sama dengan yang dulu)_

**Neol saranghaesseo bunaendan geureon geotjimal gateun geon haji shireo nan**

_(Tidak ingin membohongimu dengan mengatakan 'aku melepasmu karena aku mencintaimu')_

**Onelman gachi isseojulge eolleun ireona**

_(Hanya untuk hari ini aku bisa bersamamu, cepat lupakan aku)_

**Son naemireojul suitjiman igeotdo oneulkkajiman**

_(Hanya untuk hari ini aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu)_

.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang saat melintasi pertokoan yang tersebar dijalan yang dilaluinya. Kini ia memang tengah berada di daerah pertokoan di Samsung-dong.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Saat tengah asik menikmati pemandangan toko-toko yang berjejer rapi disebelahnya, tiba-tiba ponsenya bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk. Jaejoongpun dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notifikasi-yang ternyata sebuah pemberitahuan jika seseorang menyukai foto yang baru saja diunggahnya.

Hmmmm

Senyum manispun tercetak diwajahnya saat melihat ID orang yang menyukai fotonya tersebut. Seseorang dengan ID 'UKnowYunHo' yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja memberitan tanda 'like' difotonya.

"Yunie-" lirih Jaejoong menggumamkan nama seseorang, setelahnya iapun kembali tersenyum dan bersiap mengambil foto lagi untuk diunggahnya. Iapun mengarahkan ponselnya di depan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

Jeprett

Jaejoongpun mengambil gambarnya dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, dilatari suasana siang jalanan Samsung-dong dan cuaca yang cerah. Setelahnya, iapun dengan cekatan mengunggah foto itu melalui akunnya, dengan sederet kalimat yang ia tulis bersamaan dengan foto itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

_'Cuaca yang sangat cerah, secerah hatiku yang terasa ditumbuhi bunga-bunga'_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho kini kembali berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Samsung-dong, ia baru teringat jika hari ini ia ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang. Iapun kini terus menyusuri jalanan Samsung-dong itu dan berhenti tepat di sebuah toko bunga, iapun segera masuk ke dalam lalu membeli sebuket mawar merah segar.

"Khamsahamnida!" teriaknya lantang sembari keluar dari toko tersebut. Senyumpun mengembang diwajahnya saat kembali menatap buket bunga yang baru dibelinya itu. Iapun mengirup sekilas aroma segar mawar itu.

Kembali iapun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari toko bunga itu, namun dipertengahan jalan ia berhenti saat teringat sesuatu.

Srettt

Iapun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengaktifkan aplikasi camera, lalu mulai mengambil foto selfi(?)dirinya, sambil memperlihatkan buket mawar merah yang tadi dibelinya.

Jeprett

Hemmmm

Senyumpun segera terukir diwajah tampannya saat melihat hasil jepretannya, iapun lalu mengunggah foto itu ke akun 'UKnowYunHo' miliknya dengan sederet kalimat romantis yang ditujukannya untuk seseorang.

_'Bunga yang sangat cantik, secantik dirimu. Tunggulah aku, aku akan mengantarkan bunga ini kepadamu'_

.

**Doral sun eobseo aljanha ane gyeotseon haengbokhan su eobtjanha**

_(Kita tidak bisa kembali, kau tahu itu, kau tak akan bisa bahagia bila bersamaku)_

**Neol utgehaejul geuron saram chaja tteonaga**

_(Aku yang terus melihatmu disekitarku)_

**Hemaeneun nega nune barphyeoseo dan hanido mami pyeonhaji anha**

_(Aku terus melihatmu disekitarku, sehingga aku tak bisa memulai kisah cinta yang baru)_

**Ireokhe neujen sigane neon**

_(Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kau)_

_._

Jaejoong masih terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggalnya. Sepanjang perjalanan nampak ia yang menebarkan senyum manis, membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum malaikatnya.

Sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti saat melintas di sebuah bangunan tua dengan pintu bercat biru. Iapun menatap bangunan tua itu dengan dalam bersamaan dengan sebuah kenangan yang melintas dipikirannya.

_/_

_Seorang namja cantik dengan balutan kaos baby blue berlengan panjang terlihat tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tua dengan pintu berwarna biru. Nampaknya namja cantik itu tengah menunggu seseorang, terlihat ia yang sedari tadi menolehkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri._

_Sesekali nampak namja itu yang mengayunkan kakinya karena sedikit bosan menunggu. Tak berapa lama seorang namja tampan berjalan pelan kearahnya lalu berhenti tepat di depannya._

_"Joongie-" panggil namja tampan dan segera membuat namja cantik itu mendongakkan wajahnya, senyum manispun segera terukir diwajah manis namja itu._

_"Untukmu-" lanjut namja tampan itu lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga hydrangea berwarna biru._

_"Omo!" pekik namja cantik itu kaget saat melihat buket bunga yang disodorkan namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu, iapun lalu mengambil buket bunga itu lalu menghirup wangi segar yang menguar dari bunga itu._

_"Eotte? Joha?" tanya namja tampan itu sambil mengusap sayang pipi namja cantiknya yang merona._

_"Eumm, johayo. Gomawo." ucap namja cantik itu dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di pipi sang kekasih._

_Cup_

_"Ne cheonma. Kka, kita jalan sekarang?" tanya namja tampan itu lagi sambil menyodorkan tangannya._

_Grepp_

_"Ne kajja~" seru namja cantik itu girang setelah mengapit manja tangan namja tampan itu, dan akhirnya merekapun melangkah dengan riang sambil sesekali nampak tawa manis keluar dari bibir keduanya._

_/_

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak, mengusir kenangan yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya itu. Sungguh, semua masih terasa sangat nyata dalam benaknya. Iapun tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun-

Deg

Jantungnya segera berdebar kencang terpaku melihat seseorang didepannya.

.

.

.

Yunho hanya terdiam saat kembali dipertemukan dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya. Seseorang yang sempat sangat berarti baginya. Ia hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Eoh..ha..hai." ucapnya gugup setelah lama terdiam. Walaupun mereka sudah bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun bukan berarti ia harus berpura-pura tak saling mengenal.

"N..ne." jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ba..bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho lagi namun sama sekali tak menatap kearah orang itu.

"Aku..baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar gugup.

Ya, orang itu adalah Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan hari ini, mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu tepat di depan gedung yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil menatap kearah Yunho.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." jawab Yunho dan secara tak sadar segera menyembunyikan buket mawar merah yang tadi dibelinya itu kebelakang tubuhnya, namun pergerakannya itu tak luput dari pandangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak.

Hening

Tak adalagi yang bersuara, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kanda." ucap Yunho akhirnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Eoh, ah. Ne." jawab Jaejoong sedikit tersentak.

Merekapun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah, membawa perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

.

**Geumanhaejullae ijen sigani galsurok naengjeong haejineun nae moseube**

_(Tolong hentikan, aku akan semakin dingin setiap harinya)_

**Nega sanghaebadeulkka nan neomu duryeo wo**

_(Dan aku takut itu akan melukaimu)_

**Naega bora deusijal saragamyeon dwae**

_(Hiduplah bahagia dan tunjukkan itu padaku)_

**Ijen deo isang aniya nega gidael saram**

_(Tidak, aku bukan tempatmu untuk bersandar lagi)_

_._

Jaejoong nampak tengah membereskan barang-barang yang berada di meja kerjanya. Barang-barang pemberian Yunho yang masih disimpannya hingga sekarang. Ya, ia sadar sekarang. Tak seharusnya ia masih memikirkan tentang Yunho. Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayang-bayang Yunho.

Srettt

Jaejoongpun mengambil sebuah pigura dimana terdapat foto dirinya bersama Yunho, iapun mengelus sebentar permukaan bingkai itu sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam box.

Sekarang ia harus bisa melepaskan semua masa lalunya. Benar, sekarang Yunho bukanlah tempat dirinya untuk bersandar lagi. Yunho sudah bukan miliknya lagi dan ia harus bisa menerima semua itu. Ia harus bisa membuka lembaran baru terlepas dari bayang-bayang Yunho agar mereka berdua bisa hidup dengan lebih baik.

"Geurae. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan meja kerjanya yang sekarang sudah kosong. Iapun mengangkut box itu lalu menaruhnya didalam gudang.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ah!"

.

.

.

Yunho segera menaruh ponselnya lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan pelan menuju ke arah dirinya. Iapun menyuruh orang itu untuk duduk disebelahnya, dan setelahnya iapun mengeluarkan buket mawar merah yang tadi dibelinya lalu menyodorkannya kepada orang itu.

Senyumnyapun semakin melebar saat melihat orang itu menyukai buket bunga yang diberikannya, iapun mengangguk singkat saat orang itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

Ya, sekarang ia memang sudah menemukan seseorang yang kembali mengisi hatinya. Mewarnai hari-harinya dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ting

Suara notofikasi masuk segera terdengar dari ponsel Yunho. Iapun segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka kunci layarnya dan melihat notifikasi apa yang masuk ke ponselnya. Iapun menyentuh layar ponselnya saat melihat sebuah notifikasi bergambar sebuah kamera dan iapun segera membuka notifikasi tersebut dan tak berapa lama sebuah fotopun nampak dilayar ponselnya.

Hemmm

Senyumpun segera terukir di wajahnya saat melihat foto Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah kamera, dengan sederet kalimat yang entah kenapa membuatnya lega.

_'__이젠 나도 웃을게__.' (sekarang aku juga akan mulai tertawa)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

Just a transformasi story.

Apa kalian pernah nonton music vidio lagu ini? ^^

Sekedar info, ini adalah lagu favorit saya *ga ada yang nanya kali Dipa* Konsep MVnya lucu 'beastagram' XD

Dan kata-kata Jaejoong terakhir itu saya ambil dari MV ini juga ^^

Kali ini saya buat cerita yang beda yah, mereka ga jadi pasangan. Kekeee..

Jja, selama menikmati semoga pesan yang ada dalam lagunya bisa tersampaikan yah ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 14 Maret 2015


End file.
